


Lunch Club High School AU

by RamMeSchlatt



Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Romance, School, Slurs, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamMeSchlatt/pseuds/RamMeSchlatt
Summary: A long running Lunch Club & friends highschool au following Travis / traves at his new school. It features a lot of different ships, romance, fluff, eventual smut and some stuff like student x teacher, talk of mental health, slurs, kinks, etc. So don't read this if you're not comfortable with that. :)This story is posted on both Wattpad and AO3.I will update this often so feel free to add it to your bookmarks or something, and leave a comment if you enjoyed something or have a suggestion! Stay safe 💕This is on hold for now!!!
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Connor | ConnorEatsPants/Jschlatt, Cooper Schulz & Travis | Traves, Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves, Jschlatt & Travis | Traves, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 34
Kudos: 268





	1. New School

(Travis' POV)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-

Travis slowly awoke from his deep slumber, flipped onto his side and lazily reached his arm out to stop the annoying alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, only to realize; it's Monday, 8AM. He was starting his new school today!

"Noooo!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly. If he didn't get up soon he knew he would be late, so he scrambled out of bed and grabbed his clothes. His new school wasn't like his old one where you could wear what you like; this one required you to wear a uniform. Travis was nervous about this as he usually prefers to wear soft, baggy clothes that envelop his entire body; clothes that make him feel safe. Alas, he buttoned up his shirt, triple checking in the mirror to make sure it wasn't shirtlopped.

To be honest, Travis didn't want to start his new school. His parents forced him to move as he wasn't doing well academically at his last one, and wanted to give him a fresh start. This was a much stricter school, where there would be no time for monkeying around. And you know Trav loved monkeying around.

After some quick toast he hastily took his bags from under the kitchen table, ran outside and made his way to the bus stop for the first time.

-

As he walked through the grand school gates, a big sign reading 'Cockbury Academy' stood to his left. To his right stood a tall man in a dark suit, holding out his hand to shake.

"You must be our new student, Travis?", the man inquired.

Travis nodded his head with a slight smile as he shook the man's hand.

He continued, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mr Schlatt, the principal here. Your first class of today is Math, so make your way to that block over there", he pointed.

Travis noticed how forward and straight-faced the principal was, and instantly knew he was going to be in for a harsh time at this school.

-

_'Math_

_Class C_

_Mr C Dalgleish'_

This was it! Travis opened the classroom door, and was immediately met with about 20 pairs of eyes staring at him. That's awkward...

"Oh! You must be Travis, please take a seat!" said the enthusiastic teacher, ushering him to an empty seat near the front of the classroom.

Trav sat down and looked around the room. Numbers and graphs of varying skill levels covered the walls. The students were of all walks of life, some more plain than others.

"You know what? This ain't so bad," he thought to himself.

The lesson went about as expected, with Travis doing about average on the Math problems. He swore he could do better if only Mr Dalgleish wasn't such a cute hunk, with his nice frame and his cute glasses. Travis smiled and blushed, grateful to have such a sweet Math teacher.

Before he knew it, the lesson was over. Time for IT, one of his favourite subjects. He prayed his next teacher would be as good as Mr Dalgleish...

-

As Trav was leaving the class, a cute boy with shaggy hair smiled at him from across the hallway. He was slightly taller than Travis, had tanned skin and pretty eyes.

"Hey, are you the new kid? I'm Cooper," said the boy.

Travis smiled, relieved that someone noticed he was new.

"Yup that's me, I'm Travis. Nice to meet you Cooper!" he replied.

They shook hands and exchanged smiles, engaged in small talk and walked to IT together.

That's when Travis knew...

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 💜

-


	2. IT & Business

Travis and Cooper walked into the dim computer room together and sat next to each other, having to share a computer as there weren't enough for every student. But wait, that teacher? Isn't that-

_'IT & Business_

_Class A_

_Mr J Schlatt'_

"Welcome to IT. I'm Mr Schlatt, you know me already," spoke the principal.

Travis looked puzzled. Mr Schlatt was the principal and the IT teacher? He asked Cooper about it;

"Oh Trav, you didn't know? We don't have many teachers here so some of them teach multiple classes. Mr Schlatt is the principal but he also teaches IT and English," Cooper said informatively.

"Huh. That makes sense," hummed Travis.

The lesson was underway, the students' task being to make a website about some made up product. Something about business and stonks, Trav recalled... But he was finding it hard to focus as he found himself sneaking glances at Cooper, noticing how the light of the monitor lit up his gentle face.

Without realizing, Trav went to use the mouse but instead placed his hand on top of Cooper's. He felt Cooper jump slightly at the accidental touch, and mentally cringed at what he had just done.

"Oops. Sorry Coop-"

"Hey it's okay man!" Cooper interrupted, a nervous laughter erupting.

They both laughed it off but knew they'd stay flushed over it for the rest of the day.

Schlatt peered over Travis' shoulder to check on his websites' progress, but he wasn't pleased.

A hand placed on Travis' shoulder and spoke, "Travis. Cooper. It's been 1 hour and you're not even close to finishing this website. I know it's your first day Travis but come on," he shook his head.

Trav looked up at Mr Schlatt, then back down and squinted at his screen. He was right, the boys had barely finished the homepage of their website. They had been getting so distracted by each other that they ended up falling behind completely.

Schlatt noted this, but let them go. For now...

-

Travis had a successful first day at his new school. He made a new friend, met some of his teachers and took in his surroundings. Ultimately he was exhausted and slept like a baby that night.

As he was falling asleep he couldn't stop thinking about Cooper. Something about that boy made his heart skip a beat; his smile, laugh, hair, voice... He was like a ray of sunshine in Travis' dark, anxiety filled world.

-


	3. Lunch in the Library

It was the second day of school and Travis was already having a bad time.

It was lunchtime and a short brunette boy by the name of Connor had been pestering him all morning, and he'd just about had enough of it.

"Hey man can you please cut it out?" snapped Travis, at his breaking point.

"What's wrong? You gonna go cry to your boyfriend?" the boy retorted.

Travis' eyes widened. His boyfriend!? Was he talking about Cooper?

"Hey, back off!" said Cooper, defensively.

Cooper grabbed Travis by the arm and walked him out of the lunch hall.

"Where are we going?" Asked Travis.

"The library," Cooper replied, "we'll be safe there. Wilbur only lets good kids in."

The pair carefully entered the library, making sure not to make a sound. Travis eyed the tall man at the desk with the curly brown hair, glasses and a yellow sweater.

"Welcome Cooper, I see you've got a friend? Make sure he's quiet too," spoke the man, his voice a soft British accent.

"Nice to meet you Mr Soot, I promise to be quiet," whispered Travis.

"Please, call me Wilbur," the librarian replied, smiling as he looked down at the boy.

Travis smiled back up at him and blushed lightly as Cooper took him by the hand and guided him to sit amongst the rows of bookshelves.

-

They sat together on some beanbags, hidden out of Wilbur's view by the "World History" books. It was the peace and quiet alone time the boys had been begging for all day.

"Uhh Coopie, you can let go of my hand now," mumbled Travis.

Cooper's response was to intertwine their fingers together and shuffle closer. With his other hand he began playing with Travis' curly hair, running his hand through it. Travis blushed and smiled slightly, his eyes beginning to close from the relaxing feeling of being pet. When he opened his eyes again, Cooper was much closer than before... And before he could react, his hands had cupped his face and he could feel his hot breath against his mouth.

Trav parted his lips and allowed himself to have his first kiss, right there on the library floor. His heart raced as he felt his face heat up. His head swam with thoughts of Cooper and only Cooper.

Their lips moved against each other's slowly as Travis wrapped his arms around Cooper's waist, pulling him closer. Cooper combed his fingers through Trav's hair and kissed him deeper, parting his lips and allowing their tongues to slide together. Travis could feel the heat pooling at his groin-

***THUD***

The sound of a heavy book hitting a desk.

The boys broke away from their kiss and scrambled to compose themselves, trying to sit on the beanbags as naturally as possible despite their messy hair, red faces and wet lips. Travis peered up to see Wilbur standing there, a thick book under his arm and a displeased look on his face.

"You know I could see you, right? Thought I'd better step in before it got any more heated," he spoke calmly.

Travis blushed intensely at this and covered his face with his hands. Wilbur saw everything and now he was in big trouble.

"I'll have to tell principal Schlatt about this. You obviously know this kind of sexual behaviour isn't allowed in school..." Wilbur whispered to the boys.

"Please, leave the library for now," he ordered, still keeping his voice hushed.

Cooper and Travis looked at each other and gulped. They stood up and hurriedly left the library, whilst trying to hide their boners.

-


	4. Cooking

"Trav... we're gonna be in for a world of pain," said Cooper, worry on his face.

"Uh oh... what do you mean?" Asked Travis.

Cooper cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, then began to explain to him how Mr Schlatt handled misbehaving students.

"You see this?" Cooper said, lifting up his shirt to reveal big red marks across his back.

Travis gasped and covered his mouth.

"He did THAT to you!? For what!?" Travis said, truly shocked.

"I didn't bring my homework in on time. Had to stay behind at his office and he uh... yeah," replied Cooper, ashamed.

-

Later that day...

Travis was sat in the school kitchen listening to Mr Nivison, his cooking teacher, yell about some meatloaf recipe he had to follow. Cooper wasn't in this class with him and he couldn't get him off his mind. Remembering how he was kissed by those lips, reveling in his smell and his warmth, and thinking about how he wanted to rub and kiss the belt marks on his back... How would this affect their friendship? Were they boyfriends now? Was Connor going to bully him even more? It was driving him crazy being away from Coopie like this. Instead he got to watch Mr Nivision chopping onions, his booming voice echoing off the walls and ringing in Travis' ears.

Mr Nivison was handsome, confident and tall like Wilbur. He had neat brown hair and round glasses, was wearing an apron and his voice was like molasses. Deep and loud and he spoke clearly. Travis admired Mr Nivison for not only his looks but his confidence in his work, especially when most of the food he made was sub-par.

One of his classmates, Carson, approached him with a note in his hand.

"This is for you. It's from the principle," said Carson, pushing his glasses up.

Travis took the note from his fingers, avoiding eye contact as to not make things awkward. The note read,

_"For Travis_

_Come to the principal's office after your final lesson."_

Travis swallowed harshly and placed the note into his blazer pocket. He was annoyed that his detention was after school as it meant he would miss his regular bus, meaning he couldn't go home with Cooper. He shivered at the thought of what Mr Schlatt might do to him. Instead of letting it get to him, he continued to follow Mr Nivison's recipe as he daydreamed of his beloved Coopie.

\- 


	5. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, hard spanking teacher x student.

Travis peered up at the clock.

**3PM.**

**It was time.**

Schlatt was a sadist, and he loved nothing more than punishing his students. He got off on their moans and whimpers caused by his hand, or whatever other weapon he chose. His favourites were his belt and a big wooden ruler, both perfect for spanking.

Unfortunately it was now time for Travis to go to detention, which meant the principal's office. His stomach was churning with anxiety all day, for he knew what Mr Schlatt was capable of.

Travis trembled as he approached the principal's office. He shakily reached out and knocked on the wooden door.

A deep voice rumbled from behind it;

"Come in."

Travis gulped.

He opened the door, stepping into the office and slowly shutting it behind him. Avoiding all eye contact he sat in the seat facing the principals desk.

"Do you know why you're here, Travis?" principal Schlatt asked, his eyes darkening.

"Y-yes Mr Schlatt," replied Travis, looking down and twiddling his thumbs. He remembered the reason he was there, allowing the thoughts of Cooper to flood his brain once again.

The principal stood up and spoke,

"Good. Do you know what happens to naughty boys?"

Travis' eyes widened. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it.

"N-no sir, what's gonna happen?" replied the boy, meekly.

Schlatt stood with confidence as he eyed Travis up and down, and smirked. He began fumbling with his belt when he said..

"Bend over my desk. Now."

Travis jumped at the sudden command, but found himself nodding anyways, mentally cursing at himself for how submissive he was. He got up and bent forwards onto the big oak desk, resting his head on his arms. It wasn't comfortable no matter what position he tried, so that's what he settled for.

Principal Schlatt approached him from behind with the black leather belt in his right hand. With his left hand he traced the curve of Travis' ass before he yanked his pants and boxers down, revealing his bare ass.

Travis buried his face in his hands and blushed intensely, knowing he was at complete mercy to his hot principal. He noticed how there were no curtains on the rooms window, meaning anyone else staying late could be watching in.

Suddenly-

***SPANK***

Travis was struck with the belt without warning. He let out a cry but tried to muffle it with his tie. 

"You're alright at Math aren't you Travis? Count for me." Schlatt said, voice striking fear.

Travis was wincing in pain, but he grit his teeth and obeyed his teachers order.

"One.."

***SPANK***

"T-two!" Travis yelped in pain.

***SPANK***

Schlatt laughed maniacally as the boy began to cry. He let out a broken sob,

"Three..."

The cruel punishment continued for 10 strikes of the belt. Travis' ass and face were bright red from pain and embarrassment and he was a wailing mess. He had never been punished like this before and he hated every second of it. He especially hated how it was turning him on, and he couldn't do anything about the embarrassing bulge growing in his pants.

"Here it comes!" cackled Mr Schlatt.

"Wait! Sir p-please stop!" begged Travis.

Schlatt hesitated. He adjusted the cuff of his sleeve and looked down to his crotch. The cries of the boy beneath him had gotten his cock hard and it was strained against his pants. He sighed,

"Have you learnt your lesson, boy?"

Travis' tears puddled in front of him on the smooth desk.

"Yes sir! I'm sorry!" he cried.

Schlatt's face dropped as he placed the belt down, knowing his fun would be over for now.

"Alright, get out." he said sternly, pointing to the door.

Travis scrambled off of the desk, pulled his pants up and quickly escaped the office without looking back. After what felt like an eternity of torture he was finally free to go home.

He took the late bus home alone, feeling how raw and sore his ass was as he sat down.

Meanwhile Mr Schlatt had to go to the staff toilets to deal with the mess in his pants.

\- 


	6. A Video Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Trav sat alone in his bedroom and decided he should video call Cooper.

"Hey babe, are you okay? You look like you've been crying," said Cooper, concerned.

Travis looked at his reflection in the corner of his phone, seeing his tear-stained cheeks were flushed and his hair slightly sweaty. He breathed deeply and told Cooper everything that principal Schlatt had done to him that evening.

"Fuck dude, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault for kissing you in the library, I could've just waited 'til after school or somethi-"

"Shhhhhh, I'm fine" Travis hushed, cutting Cooper off.

They spent the remainder of the evening reassuring each other with a bit of flirting.

"Travis, you're super cute dude. If I were there right now I'd be cuddling you," Cooper confessed.

"If you were here I'd be wanting more than cuddling right now, Coopie..." murmured Travis, looking down shyly. He wanted Cooper so badly right now, not being able to get him off his mind since lunchtime.

"Yeah? I'd probably squeeze your ass, kiss you, maybe suck you off too," replied Cooper flirtatiously.

Travis let out a little moan at that thought. Cooper's perfect lips around his shaft right now would be heavenly. He needed him more than ever right now, especially after what just happened. He began palming himself as he listened to Coopie's sweet dirty talk;

"I wanna take your virginity Trav, I wanna pull your hair and fuck your ass senseless~" Cooper breathed heavily, obviously touching himself too.

Travis could only respond with breathy moans of his own as he jerked himself off on video. Cooper delighted in the sight and it only spurred him on to say more;

"You're so hot Travis, I love you--" he hesitated, "-your cock. I want us to cum together babe," he whispered seductively.

Travis' heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. That was all he needed to send himself over the edge-

" **Coopie!** " he moaned, his warm cum spilling onto his hand.

" **Fffuuuck Travis!** " moaned Cooper, cumming thick white ropes over his stomach.

They panted in sync and ended up falling asleep on call together.

Travis was in love. Cooper was in love too.

\- 


	7. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slur usage

Travis woke up smiling. Although his ass still hurt, the call he had with Cooper last night really made him feel better. He was excited to go to school today and spend another wonderful day with him.

"Coopie! We have Drama class today, that's with Mr Nivison right?" said Travis, his eyes lighting up excitedly.

"That's right. He's real dreamy isn't he?" Cooper replied, starting to daydream a little about the teacher.

Travis giggled and held Cooper's hand in his own as they walked to class together, a skip in their step. They kept flashing glances at each other and each time it made Travis' heart flutter and his cheeks warm up a little more.

_**(1PM, Drama with Mr Nivison)** _

"You know Trav, I heard Mr Nivison's read name is Theodore," Cooper whispered.

"That's so goofy," snickered Travis.

They sat down on the floor together, hands still intertwined. Mr Nivison eyed them suspiciously but decided not to comment on it.

"Alright class, today we're acting out a romantic and very dramatic scene," spoke Mr Nivison, his voice echoing off the walls as usual.

He handed out scripts and instructed the students to get into groups of 3. Travis and Cooper had each other but needed a third member, but everyone else had already partnered up. Except for one boy...

"Hey you two," he said as he approached the couple.

"Oh no, not Connor..." Thought Travis.

Connor noticed the two were holding hands.

"So you two really are gay huh? That's so funny," he giggled.

Mr Nivison overheard this and immediately marched over to the trio.

"Connor, are you being a bully again? You little menace, I'll have to send you to the principal's office again!" Warned the teacher.

"I can't help it sir, these two faggots won't stop flirting out in the open!" Retorted Connor.

Mr Nivison's expression changed as soon as he heard the slur. He frowned at the short boy and furrowed his brow.

"That's enough from you. Go to the principal's office RIGHT NOW," he roared, pointing at the door.

"Yeah whatever Theodore!" Connor replied.

"GO. NOW. And never call me that," Instructed the teacher, positively fuming.

Connor sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes but did what he was told anyways. He didn't want to cause any more drama than he already had as, truth be told, Mr Nivison was very scary when he was angry.

_***sigh*** _

"Sorry about that, boys. I don't tolerate homophobia in my classes. And remember, I'm always here to support you," Mr Nivison cooed, his face returning to being kind and gentle.

Travis noted how the teacher was like a big friendly giant, always there to lend a hand and keep everything in order, almost fatherly in a way.

"Thanks sir. Actually, do you mind if we go take a time out?" asked Cooper softly.

Mr Nivison raised an eyebrow at this. He knew he probably shouldn't let the couple of lovebirds go off alone in the middle of class, but he caved in and let them go anyways.

"Alriiiight, I guess so," the teacher murmured, a slight smile on his lips.

Cooper didn't hesitate to drag Travis by the hand all the way to the nearest bathroom.

\- 


	8. Bathroom Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Travis loses his virginity.

_***click*** _

The bathroom door was locked behind them.

In a flurry of needy hands the boys were on each other, groping and kissing as much as they could.

"Mmmf~ love you!" yelped Travis in between their heated make out.

After 2 minutes of kissing, their shirts were already on the floor. The couple pressed their bodies together as their tongues danced in sync.

"Turn around baby boy," whispered Cooper into his boyfriend's ear.

Travis turned around to face the bathroom mirrors. Instantly he felt Cooper push his clothed boner against his ass.

"Feel that Trav? Need it inside you," Cooper whispered lustfully.

Travis' mouth was half open, he was already red in the face and sweaty from all the sweet touches. He pulled down his pants as fast as he could, feeling the taller boy's dick against his bare ass. Cooper hotdogged Travis' ass a little, teasing him playfully.

"Please Coopie, put it in..." whined Travis desperately.

"Wow, so needy. Are you sure baby?" Cooper said seductively, a hint of concern in his hushed voice. 

He spat on his hand and rubbed it on his dick, lubing it up slightly.

Travis nodded and hummed.

"Coop- aaAAAAhh~" Trav shrieked as Cooper pushed his cock into his ass, taking his innocence and his virginity.

He gripped the faucet in front of him as he felt his ass get stretched, staring back at his reflection in the mirror. He could see Cooper behind him kissing his neck and leaving little marks and hickies.

"Can I move baby?" Cooper asked gently, his hands reaching under Travis' shirt to rub circles on his belly and nipples.

Trav winced in pain but nodded back at Coopie. He had never felt something of this size in his ass, as he had only ever used 2 fingers to finger himself occasionally. The stretch was painful at first, but as Cooper pushed in deeper the pain was masked in immense pleasure like he had only dreamed of.

"Ahh~ Coopie~ do me more~" moaned Travis.

He couldn't stop himself from letting out cute little squeaks and moans whenever Cooper would move his hips even slightly or brush his fingers over his sensitive nipples.

Cooper gripped Travis' hips tightly as he began to thrust at a quickening pace. He rocked Travis against the cold faucet which gave the boy underneath him goosebumps since his body was so hot. Cooper could see in the mirror that Travis' dick had begun leaking precum completely untouched.

"Fuck baby, you're doing so good for your first time," cooed Cooper, nibbling at Trav's neck again.

Cooper was gentle yet thorough with Travis, making sure everything was pleasurable for his boy. 

"Ohh Cooper, it feels amazing!!" Travis moaned lewdly.

"Me too Trav... Look at yourself. You're so pretty, my pretty baby boy," continued Cooper, pinching Travis' nipples and leaving another hickey on his shoulder.

Travis opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. He saw himself bent over by his boyfriend, his neck and shoulders covered in hickies as he got dicked down in the school bathroom. It was the naughtiest sight he had ever seen and he loved everything about it. He had never felt this kind of euphoria until-

" **Coopie I'm cumming!** "

Travis practically shrieked as he came all over the mirror, covering his reflection. Cooper soon followed as he painted Travis' insides white.

"Travis... wow," Cooper said, completely out of breath, "I love you dude."

The boyfriends shared one last breathy kiss before they separated their naked bodies.

Travis staggered around as he made his best attempt to clean the bathroom mirror and put his clothes back on neatly. There was no way in hell he was gonna be able to hide all these hickies, he thought, but oh well.

\- 


	9. Lesson Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut

**(Continuing from Chapter 7, Principal Schlatt's POV)**

Schlatt yawned and stretched his arms out behind his head, despite his suit restricting his movements. The school day has been long and tiring and his body began to grow weary from having to sit in an office chair all day replying to emails and filling out papers. Being a school principal was often boring and tedious, but it came with its perks too...

_*knock knock*_

He chose to ignore it at first. 

_*knock knock*_

His brown eyes became soulless and hollow as he realized he'd have to deal with another student.

_***knock knock*** _

Hearing the faint knocking get a little louder, he adjusted his tie and sat upright in his chair. He cleared his throat and said,

"Fine, come in."

The office door opened with a slight creak as a small boy peered out from behind it. He had light brown hair and a scowl on his face.

"Connor. This is the third time this week you've been sent to my office. What is it this time!?" Asked Schlatt, mildly infuriated.

Connor spoke with his whiny voice, "Mr Nivison sent me here from Drama class for being a 'bully', whatever _that's_ supposed to mean..."

Schlatt covered his face with his hand in disappointment, massaging his temple to ease his growing stress.

"Connor. I told you if you got sent here again I'd have to punish you," spoke the principal, his tone low and harsh.

"S-sorry sir! It's all just a big m-misunderstanding-" whined Connor, stuttering and holding his hands in the air as if to surrender.

Mr Schlatt stood up and placed his hands on the small boys' shoulders, gripping him firmly.

"How about I teach you an important lesson?" Asked Schlatt, sarcastically.

"Wha-"

Before Connor could get a word in, the principal had locked lips with him. His tongue was licking and prodding at his lips as he felt himself get backed against the shoddily painted grey wall.

Schlatt let his hands wander up and down the boys' small frame, the height difference making it so easy for him to feel every inch of his student's body. Connor gasped and moaned into the principal's mouth, gripping the man's suit jacket with his little hands. Schlatt used one hand to grab Connor by his tie to ensure their mouths stayed together, whilst he used his other hand to palm the boy through his black school pants.

Connor trembled underneath the taller man knowing he was unable to do anything in this situation. Mr Schlatt had complete control over the boy and he had to admit, he kind of liked it.

_***ring ring!*** _

Schlatt broke the kiss to see his desk phone ringing, probably another parent complaining to him about something. He fast-walked over to his office chair, beckoning Connor to him.

"Hey brat, under here," he whispered fiercely, motioning for Connor to get under his desk.

Connor gulped and crawled under the big oak desk, his mind running wild with thoughts of what was about to happen.

Principal Schlatt began speaking to the concerned parent on the phone. He yanked Connor's hand and placed it on his lap, right where his bulge was. Connor got the idea and started fumbling with the teacher's belt eagerly.

As the boy began licking and sucking at Schlatt's member, the principal struggled to hold his composure.

"Yes Mrs Williams, n-no don't you worry about that. I've got it all under contr- **ah!** -oll," he spoke down the line, his failed attempt at holding it together making him blush slightly.

Connor knew he could have some fun with this. He slowly began taking in more and more inches of the principal's cock until his mouth was full. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked, making sure to make the most obscene sounds he could possibly make.

Schlatt jerked his hips at this and swore under his breath.

"Yes I- I'm fine Mrs Williams, just a little tired. Do go on," he replied with gritted teeth.

Schlatt had had enough of the brat's teasing. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him down onto his cock causing him to choke.

Connor grabbed at Schlatt's thighs begging him to let him breathe, but to no avail. The principal began face fucking the boy, no longer caring if he was okay or not.

"T-thank you Mrs Williams, have a g-good day!" said Mr Schlatt before swiftly hanging up.

He relaxed back into his chair, still not letting go of Connor's hair. He continued rocking his hips into the boy's mouth and hummed lewdly.

"You like that huh? Yeah slut, now you know what it feels like to be bullied!" Schlatt cackled maniacally.

Connor gagged and whimpered feeling his tears run down his cheeks as he was repeatedly skull-fucked by his principal. He let his hand fall into his briefs and jacked himself off, whilst moaning around the big dick in his throat.

'Ah- Ooh- Nnng!' Were the only sounds to come from principal Schlatt as well as the occasional breathy 'slut' and 'bitch'. He continued to buck wildly into the young boy's face until he shot his pent up release down his throat.

"Fuuuuuck Connor! Take it! Yeah!" Moaned Schlatt in pure bliss.

Connor felt the warm salty load of the principal coat the inside of his mouth and spurt down his throat. If he could've gasped he would've, as he too shot his load out of his little dick all over the principal office's floor.

The grip on Connor's hair loosened as Mr Schlatt sighed in relief. All his tension was gone and he could finally relax as the school day neared its end. He looked down and realized what he had done, and finally allowed the student to dislodge himself from his dick.

Connor coughed and spluttered and wheezed heavily, cum and saliva dribbling down his chin as he looked up at the principal with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Go home early, fag. Wouldn't want anyone seeing you like this," spoke Schlatt, his voice low and gravelly.

Connor spat on the floor and wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve. He stood up, still panting, and exited the office wearily.

Man, Schlatt loved his job. 

-


	10. A Day's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Boss x Teacher

Being in charge of a whole school was hard work and sometimes the students and even the teachers had to be disciplined. One day, Schlatt was checking his email when he came across one from the English department that read:

" _Hello Principal,_

_There was recently an incident in the Library involving 2 students behaving inappropriately. I am sure you have heard about this. Please could you have a word with Mr Soot?_

_Thanks,_

_Noah – Cockbury English Dept._ "

He leaned back in his chair and took another sip of his coffee. It was going to be another one of those days, huh?

-

The principal opened the library door gently and peered in to see Wilbur putting some books away on the top of a bookshelf. Being the 6'5 giant he was, working a job that involved a lot of reaching was perfect for him. The twink noticed the principal enter right away and greeted him with a smile.

"Oh hello there boss, nice of you to visit me!" Wilbur waved cheerfully.

Schlatt stayed silent. As he approached the librarian a smirk formed on his face.

"So you just let students fuck in here, do you?" Schlatt asked him sarcastically, backing him up to a wall.

"N-no of course not, that's not-"

Wilbur was cut off by Schlatt crashing his lips against his, arms either side of his head so he couldn't escape his boss' advances. He flushed a beet red and tried to turn his head away from the kiss, but his body became weak instantly. After a heated make out, the principal broke away breathily and spoke;

"Soot, it's not fair how stupidly cute you are, and with how easily I can use my power against you... I'm going to fuck your brains out."

Hearing this proposition, Wilbur raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile cheekily. He had been flirting via email with his boss for months now and it felt like a dream come true having his advances returned; all he had to do was do his job wrong for once, something a goody-two-shoes like him rarely did. But if it meant he got laid then perhaps he'd slack off more often...

Snapping out of his lusty thoughts, he choked back a giggle and instead focused on the task at hand.

The principal pushed Wilbur over onto the beanbags, his landing soft and pleasant. Looking down at his clothed bulge, he made quick work of whipping his dick out and covering it in his own saliva. He shoved the librarian's pants and boxers down together and forced his cock into the man's entrance without hesitation, causing both of the men to moan out loud. Of course it wasn't painful for Wilbur as he had taken countless cocks before.

"Oh fuck..." Wilbur panted, hands scrunching into the beanbag beneath him.

**_*SLAP*_ **

Schlatt slapped the man's ass once to warn him to be quiet, then leaned forward to cover his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up whore, this is the library you know," hissed the principal against the librarian's ear.

He continued to buck his hips roughly into Wilbur's pale ass, only the sounds of muffled moans and rustling beanbags filling the large room.

"Ah~ ah~ **ahh!** " Wilbur couldn't help his moans from getting louder as he felt his orgasm building closer in his groin.

"Shh, quiet baby," Schlatt hushed him, pulling his curly brown locks harshly.

Without warning the principal let out some grunts as he came deep inside the librarian's ass.

Wilbur moaned deeply as he felt the warm liquid filling his tummy, and soon after came into the beanbag untouched.

"...Thank you, boss," mumbled Wilbur, eyes tired.

"Whatever. Next time you can't be bothered to do your job I won't be so forgiving on your ass," Schlatt retorted, scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"Next time?" Wilbur thought, eyes lighting up as he began to daydream excitedly. He wondered what fun he would get to have with his hot boss in the future.

The bell rang signalling the next class was starting, so both men composed themselves and went back to business as usual. Another day's work as a successful school principal, Schlatt smiled to himself.

\- 


End file.
